Avenger Adventures! Chapter 3
by IloveMARVEL
Summary: Spidey, Nat, Bruce and Steve are off to defeat the mighty electro while Tony, Clint and Thor our still 'Reasoning' with Loki.


"Electro..." Peter glanced down at the computer screen and sighed, starting to take off his clothes to reveal his spider-man suit. Natasha cracked her fingers and shrugged, "he's dangerous but we can handle him for sure! Just stay as a team." Bruce nodded and stood up, heading outside. The widow followed along with Peter who was testing out his webs. "Aw crap! It's stuck!" he shook the devise once or twice and gave up, "not working!" he moaned. Bruce chuckled and grabbed spider-man's wrist to take a closer look, "Hmm..." he adjusted his glasses and stared down at it, "well there's not much I can-" suddenly the web-shooter sprung into action, covering poor Bannor in the sticky substance. Peter burst out laughing and patted Bannor on the back, "Thanks, Brucey!"

Bruce growled and wiped the webbing off his glasses, glaring angrily at Parker. "You're welcome." he grunted, looking over to Natasha to see her reaction. She giggled a bit at him then headed outside. Bruce Bannor sighed angrily and walked behind them. "Hey! Bannor!" Steve called, sticking on his boots and picking up his shield. Bruce smiled a bit then shook his head, "have a nice rest?"

"I didn't really sleep. I was just...thinking"

"Tony has left anyway." Bruce added.

"Where?"

"Asgaurd. Wanna come with us? We really could use the help." Bruce asked, looking up at the winter soldier. Steve nodded and masked his face, exiting the building. The four of them jumped into Nat's car and headed off to defeat the mighty electro.

"I shall give you three seconds to show us what you are hiding, brother." Thor demanded, starting to count down already. Loki raised an eyebrow, "then what? You can't use force, remember? Your father wouldn't allow violence in this house." The mischievous god smirked at his step-brother, sitting back in his bed. Tony sighed loudly and stepped out of his suit, turning off its power, "we could just move him..." he shrugged, tapping his foot a bit. Loki growled and eyed the hero's, "Why are you so desperate to see what it is?"

"Why are you so desperate to hide it from us?" the archer asked, folding his arms.

"because I will be utterly humiliated if you should see them!" Loki huffed then realised what he just said and covered his mouth. Clint raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?" he moved in closer to Loki with a devilish smile. Thor took a moment to think of something that had no violence involved: intimidation, then he looked over at Loki with a smirk. Loki swallowed hard and backed off a bit, still making sure his secret was hidden, "stand back!" Loki cried, threatening them with his fists. The god of thunder chuckled loudly, "We do not want to hurt you brother!"

"Did I say that?" Tony smirked but Thor shut him up with a terrifying stare. Stark shrugged and returned his attention to Loki who had just fallen backwards off the bed. Clint chuckled and snatched the pillow from the bed. Now lying on the top of the bed was a box of- "Pop tarts!?" Tony burst out laughing when he sighted them. Loki's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he grabbed the box away from them, "Shut up!" he hissed. Clint was in fits of laughter, clutching his stomach. The prince of Asgaurd chuckled slightly then picked his brother up from the ground and put him back on his feet. "I didn't know you ate when your upset, Loki." Thor looked concerned for his brother. Loki exploded with rage, "I wasn't upset!"

"So you just eat them cos you're fat?" Tony asked.

"NO!"

"So you were upset?"

"NOOO!"

"...fatty." Stark smirked, taking one of the pop tarts from the box and sticking it into Loki's open mouth. Loki spat it out, folding his arms and slumping onto his bed. "Cheer up, grumpy guts," Clint patted Loki's shoulder and sat on the end of the bed. "Leave me alone!"

"We shall brother. When you tell us why you were eating the 'pop tarts'."

Natasha stopped the car suddenly in the middle of the street. "What are ya doin' Nat?!" Spidey cried, sitting up in his seat to see what was going on. Natasha turned to him where he sat, in the back of the car and sighed, "you ready?"

"Ready?" Steve asked. The black widow pointed to the figure in front of the car, her hand trembling a little. Bruce gulped as he stepped out the car, ready to transform, "Electro."


End file.
